A Vacation in Florida
by quacktastic
Summary: Harry and the gang are going to Florida for summer vacation with only Fred and George as their chaperones-which turns out to be pretty interesting
1. the surprise

Ok-I don't own the HP characters-boohoo-If I did I would write more than 7 books about them. OH WELL!!  
  
A Vacation in Florida  
  
Chapter One: A Big Surprise  
  
At the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room doing some studying for their end of the year exams when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Hermione. "What is that?" Ron asked looking up from his Transfiguration book. "I don't know." Hermione replied. "Well open it up." Ron said back. Hermione opened the letter revealing a note from her parents, Hermione read out loud: Dear Hermione, I know you have been egging us on about a summer vacation with your friends and now your dreams can come true. As you can see, we have enclosed four plane tickets for you, Harry, Ron, and another friend. We are sending you to Panama City Beach, Florida. (A/N: I picked this place because I went there for spring break this year and I loved how nice and wild it was. -hehe) Accompanying you on your trip will be Ron's older brothers Fred and George; I hope they will be good chaperones. Your plane leaves two days after you get out of school and lasts for two weeks. So long for now. Love, Mom and Dad "How cool is that??" Hermione excited. "Two weeks in Florida with Fred and George as our chaperones!!" "This will be the best trip ever!" Harry said "But who else are we going to bring?" questioned Ron. "Ginny." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone, "and no one is disagreeing with me, I don't want to be the only girl." "Fine, fine." Harry and Ron agreed.  
  
Two weeks later the kids were out of Hogwarts, on the way out of Platform 9¾ Hermione said to Harry and Ron, "Pack your bags tomorrow, then the day after my parents will come and pick everyone up and drop us off at the airport. See you then." "Bye Harry, see you in two days" said Ron. "You too Ron." Harry replied 


	2. florida atlast

A Vacation in Florida Chapter 2-Florida at last! A/N-I don't own anything except the limo driver, the flight attendants, and the lady at the desk  
  
The next day Harry packed all of his things and decided just to take one of Dudley's old suitcases that he found in his room. When Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived the Dursleys really didn't care, Harry leaving would mean that they wouldn't have to see him for two months since Harry would be going back with the Weasleys after the trip.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George where all sitting at the terminal waiting for the airport people to finish cleaning the airplane before people could board it. "This is going to be a fun trip," Fred said with an evil grin on his face. "Ooooh yeah!" George replied.  
  
When the airport lady called their rows the six kids boarded the plane and took their seats. Ron had a pretty fun time playing with all of the buttons, Hermione had to numerously slap him and tell him to act his age. Ron didn't really listen to her till the stewardess had to come over and tell him to stop pressing the call button. "Goodness Ron, you need to control your 2 year old self that's still in you" Hermione said. "But I love my 2 year old self, I remember those days, when life was so carefree, nothing to worry about but chocking on some of the toys I had or Fred and George's tricks like them turning my teddy bear into something. I loved how I didn't even have to wipe my own ass." Ron revealed. The rest of the group just stared at him for a while. After four hours they heard the flight attendant come over the loud speaker, "If everyone will take their seats as we are about to land we would like to thank you for flying England Air Ways. We hope you enjoy your stay at Panama City Beach."  
  
As the six teenagers made their way off the plane they saw a tall, burly guy holding a sign that read: Mr.'s F. and G. Weasley-party of six  
  
"Wow! We have a limo!" Ginny excited They pilled their way into the limo, which took them to a hotel called 'The Beach Bum' (a/n: not actually a real hotel-I made it up just for the story). The driver opened the door for them and told them where to go and where he would be staying in the hotel if they needed anything. Fred and George led the way to the counter where they where greeted by a blonde haired lady. "Umm..Hi, I'm Fred Weasley and this is George, Mr. Granger should've booked us three rooms." Fred said to the lady. "Yes," the lady said back to the group tapping her fingers on the keyboard in front of her, "rooms 810, 812, and 814. Here are your keys and enjoy your stay."  
  
Up the elevator 8 floors later, flanked by four busboys (Hermione and Ginny brought twice as much stuff as the boys did) they found their rooms and settled down. Ginny and Hermione decided to go and see where the driver went because they where sure that everyone wanted to go out to dinner. It took a short time to find his room and they where on their way to a restaurant.  
  
After dinning at Pineapple Willy's (a/n: my favorite restaurant in PCB!) the group made their way back to the hotel to unpack.  
  
"Ginny, do you want to go to the hot tub?" Hermione asked. "Sure, I want to show off my new bathing suit to all of the hot guys there." "Uhh..Ok then."  
  
As Hermione and Ginny made their way down to the hot tub they noticed Harry and Ron's door ajar. Hermione thought it would be best to inform them incase the cared. 'Probably not' Hermione thought. (That rhyms! -lol) "Hey Harry! Ginny and I will be down by the hot tub if you want us." "You can join us if you want to" Ginny added.  
  
Later, after they heard Ginny and Hermione leave Harry and Ron had been debating weather they should join them. "Come on Ron, you'll get to see Hermione in a bikini! You know that's your life-long dream." Harry said "Ok then, I guess" Ron said while pulling out his swimming trunks.  
  
Down at the hot tub  
  
'Oh gosh, here come Harry and Ron, wow, Ron looks good in a swimsuit. Where did he get those abs from?' Hermione thought. "Oh goodie, Harry decided to come" Ginny said. "W-what? Oh, yeah" Hermione was suddenly jerked out of daydreaming about Ron. "Hey Ginny, hey Hermione." Harry and Ron said "Oh, hey" Hermione replied. "So, can we join you two?" Harry asked, Ron just stood there shocked that at what he was seeing, Hermione in a bikini - now there's something you don't see everyday. "Yeah, hop in." Ginny said. Harry and Ron just sat in the hot tub with the girls for a little and Hermione found it uncomfortable that Ron kept staring at her, well; she had been staring at him too. "Sooo, Hermione, your parents did a good job on picking where to go, this place is really nice." Harry said, trying to strike up a conversation so they weren't just sitting there. "Yeah, I don't know where they found out all of this stuff about this place, but I agree, it's really nice." Hermione replied. Suddenly they where joined by Fred and George who where obviously thrown out of the pool area for causing mayhem. The lifeguard was just staring at them and had her whistle in her mouth incase she needed to use it in a matter of seconds. "We should go back to the room and unpack." George suggested. Everyone made their way upstairs and where unpacking when some conversations arose throughout the pairs.  
  
In Harry and Ron's room  
  
"Ron, why don't you just ask her out? It seems simple." "You don't understand! We've been friends for the past 5 years and after all of those fights she probably hates me. I mean, I do act pretty childish for a sixteen year old." "Yeah, you do. But we can change that Ron." "Ok then." Fred and George burst into their room. "YOU LIKE HERMIONE!!!!" the twins said in unison. "Shhhhhh!!! And how would you know?" Ron said slightly turning pink.  
  
In Hermione and Ginny's room  
  
"What was that?" Hermione questioned. "Don't know, sounded like your name." Ginny replied, "Hermione, do you have feelings for my brother?" 'Has she been reading my diary?? How would she know, she's making all of these predictions, how could she know??!!?' "Why would you think such a thing like that Ginny?" "Oh you don't fool me, I saw the way you where staring at him when he first walked over to us in the hot tub." "Uhhh.umm..well, yeah." "HA! I knew it!! But Hermione, we've been friends for a long time, why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know, I guess I'm really shy about it"  
  
In Harry and Ron's room  
  
"Ron, just go over there and ask her to go on a walk and then talk things over. She might even like you, by the way we saw her staring at you she probably does." Fred suggested "Ok then, I guess." Ron said with his face fully red now. 'How can I let them do this to me? What if she doesn't like me?' Ron walked out of his room and lightly knocked on Hermione's door.  
  
Okie dokie-there you have it-the second chapter-R/R! 


	3. shocked

A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 3-The Walk  
  
The door opened showing Ginny, "what do you want Ron?"  
  
"I wanted to speak with Hermione privately" with his face still red.  
  
Hermione made her way out of the room, "Hermione, would you like to join me in a walk on the beach?" Ron asked  
  
"Okay then" Hermione replied, 'what is he going to do?' Hermione thought to herself  
  
Neither of the two talked on their way down the elevator and down to the dock leading off to the beach.  
  
"Listen Hermione, the real reason I wanted to take this walk with you is that I just have to tell you something"  
  
"And what is that?" Hermione said shaking a little at what the answer will be.  
  
"Well, see..I sorta..I sorta like you."  
  
"Aww, Ron, well, I like you too."  
  
"You do?! You mean, more than a friend right?"  
  
Hermione gave a chuckle, 'how else could I like him?' "Yes Ron, I guess I've just been holding back my feelings because I was just sorta shy about them."  
  
"Same here." Ron couldn't really say more since Hermione suddenly gave him a light kiss on the lips. They spent the rest of the night walking around and discussing the past years and how long each has felt this way.  
  
"So you really felt jealous of Viktor?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I thought you knew anyway, I mean, I was acting sorta stupid about it."  
  
"Hehe, yeah, I guess you where."  
  
The two made their way back upstairs and Hermione gave Ron another kiss outside her room before she went in. Ginny was peeking through the peephole and saw it all. 'Hmph! I want a boyfriend, and I definitely want it to be Harry' Hermione came back in the room and nearly smacked Ginny in the face with the door. "Oops, sorry Ginny."  
  
"Hermione, what did you do?"  
  
"Oh, you know, just a walk on the beach. I think I'll take a bath."  
  
"Hermione, I want a boyfriend. And I want it to be Harry. You know I've liked Harry since the first day that I saw him."  
  
"Oh yeah sure Gin. I'll try to set you two up." Hermione said as she closed the door to the bathroom.  
  
Ginny plopped on the bed and thought about how she could get these feelings about Harry to him. After about an hour Ginny decided it would be best if she wrote him a letter. She pulled out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill and started to write.  
  
Dear Harry, I know you might not feel the same about me, but I can't hold it back anymore. I have had feelings for you ever since I first saw you. If you feel the same about me then meet me at the dock leading off to the beach at 7am so we can watch the sunrise together. Love, Ginny  
  
'There, that should be good' Ginny thought just as she was writing 'To Harry' on the front before slipping it under the boys' door. She returned to her room and pulled out her pajamas and set her alarm to 5:30am.  
  
"What's that Harry?" Ron said as he took his eyes away from the TV to see what slipped through the bottom of the door.  
  
"I don't know" Harry said and put down the remote to get the piece of parchment. "It's for me"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Harry's eyes looked at the note and suddenly he went bug-eyed, he didn't know what to do. He did have some feelings for Ginny, but wasn't sure if Ron would agree with them going out. He was a strict older brother. Harry folded up the letter and went back to watching TV, ignoring all of the questions Ron kept bugging him with. Right before he went to sleep he decided to meet Ginny at the dock. Done with the third one-Please R/R! 


	4. the walk

A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 4-Shocked  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up and took a long shower before dressing to go down to the dock, she had a small amount of doubt in her that Harry wouldn't come. 'Harry isn't that mean, I mean, if he doesn't like me he would still come' As Ginny left to walk down there she didn't notice that Hermione wasn't in her bed.  
  
Harry woke up at 6am and tried to fix his hair nice after showering. Like many attempts before his hair would not do what he wanted it to, so he just left it the way it always was and dressed.  
  
Ginny sat there humming one of her favorite tunes as she watched some people walking on the beach, her back was facing the entrance to the hotel, so she didn't even see Harry walk up to her. He sat down next to her and when Ginny finally realized him sitting there she jumped a little when she saw him.  
  
"Harry, there is this thing I really want to know."  
  
"If I'll go out with you?"  
  
"Uhh..well, you see, I was just thinking. Maybe you just came down here to be nice, because I know you are nice and you wouldn't want to make me feel bad or anything."  
  
"But Ginny, I do like you. I came down here because I want you to be my girlfriend." Ginny stopped her jabbering at once.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you are really nice and are just my type." The new couple locked lips. When Ginny looked up she saw two other people on the beach, and they where Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron looked up from Hermione and saw Ginny sitting in Harry's lap. "HOLY SHIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER HARRY!"  
  
"RON! LEAVE US ALONE! YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE FOREVER!" Ginny yelled back and without looking back at him she took Harry's hand and ran for the door. "Ron, you don't have to be so mean to her and Harry. So what if they have feelings for each other. Ginny didn't say anything about us getting together so why should you be so strict with her relationships if she doesn't even care about ours?" Hermione said to Ron after Ginny stormed inside. ~mean while~  
  
Ginny kicked Fred and George's door open, "Fred, George, do you have anything against me going out with Harry?"  
  
"What? You're going out with Harry? Well congrats Harry." Fred replied.  
  
"Well, do you? Because Ron was a real jackass when he found out."  
  
"Of course we don't. You can make your own decisions."  
  
Hermione returned with Ron at her side, "Go on, say it," she whispered to him.  
  
"I..I'm sorry Ginny."  
  
"It's ok Ron, I just don't like how you are so in control of what I do."  
  
Just then the limo driver came towards the group of people standing outside their doors. "Today we have some activities to do, first is breakfast down in the lobby. Mr. and Mrs. Granger arranged for you to go to an amusement park after breakfast, so after you eat go upstairs and get whatever you need then come down here and I'll be waiting for you." The group made their way down to the lobby to have breakfast and then went upstairs to get anything they needed for the park.  
  
The group decided to stick together instead of running off in every direction. After coming off one of the water rides Harry and Hermione noticed someone sitting in the wave pool surrounded by girls, a recognizable voice was heard. The group followed Harry over to the wave pool and it turned out to be-  
  
"Draco?!?"  
  
Draco looked up from one of the girls and saw Harry. "What are you doing here Potter?" he said looking a little pink.  
  
"We are on vacation, and might I ask the same for you?"  
  
"I'm staying with my aunt, she lives here, so when she's at work I come here."  
  
"Oh, well, we'll just go now." And the group left to go off to another ride. They spent the majority of the day there and then came back to the hotel. Harry and Ginny went to take a walk on the beach while Hermione and Ron went to the sunset room to (a/n-what else would they do there-oh yeah, there are actually rooms in hotels called the sunset room-it's this nice little calm room that has a huge window where you can watch the sunset in peace) watch the sunset (and maybe make out along the way). Fred and George, well, nobody knew what they where off to do. After a whole lot of snogging and a sunset later Hermione and Ron where making their way up to the room when they noticed quite a big crowd gathered in the pool. They made their way over to see what was up and then they saw who was in the middle of it all-it was Fred and George. By the looks of it they seemed to be quite the lady's men (just like Draco). Hermione just shook her head and grabbed Ron's hand and led him over to the elevator. Harry and Ginny where playing a video game, which came with the room and seem to be having quite a good time-Ginny seem to be loosing so instead of getting back at him on the video game she jumped on him and was loosing a tickling battle. After a couple of rounds of the game that they where playing (joined by Hermione and Ron) the four of them retired to their rooms and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: done with that one-wowie-that took me a while to write-well, r/r! 


	5. shopping!

Disclaimer-(wowie-I haven't done one of these in a while) I don't own anything!  
  
A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 5-Shopping!  
  
So lets just take a little look back at what's been going on since the group's arrival in PCB-Harry and Ginny got together and so did Ron and Hermione (sorry you other shippers-I'm a strong R/H, H/G shipper) Fred and George had quite a lot of ladies lined up for them-the same with Draco (a/n- who knows-maybe I'll include him later)  
  
The next day Hermione woke up fairly early, showered, and started to write a letter to her parents to let them know how it's going.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, Thanks again for the trip-we are having a good time. The hotel is really nice and the limo driver is treating us well. It's great to see what America is like. Ron and I have become very close friends on this trip, I think it's better than fighting all of the time like we usually are. I've learned to see past some of the less-mature actions he chooses to do. I can't wait to come home and tell you all about it. Love From, Hermione  
  
By the time Hermione had finished her letter Ginny had already woken up and showered. "What are we going to do today Hermione?"  
  
"Well, on the itinerary it says shopping."  
  
"YAY! My favorite thing!"  
  
The two girls went over and knocked on their boyfriend's door. It opened fairly quickly and Fred and George came and joined them as they went down to the lobby for breakfast where they found the limo driver. After quite a large breakfast they all pilled into the limo and the kids told the driver what souvenir shops looked good enough to go in. They stopped at one huge store. Everyone went in different directions as Ginny and Hermione made their way over to the t-shirt airbrush part. They had quite a fun time looking at all of the different designs and each picked out the one that they wanted. They heard someone in the back and Ginny said, "Excuse me, is there a person here who does the airbrush t-shirts?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be out in one minute," a voice answered back, it had a strong English accent.  
  
The two girls saw a short guy walking out from behind the counter and it turned out to be......(any guesses?) Draco! (I told you he would come back!) He was wearing a white tank top that showed off his muscles and black pants and had his hair spiked up. Hermione and Ginny just stared, Draco looked completely different from when they saw him at the amusement park. "Can I help you?" He said, his lip curling slightly at the sight of the two.  
  
"MALFOY? What are you doing here?"  
  
"My aunt owns the shop, and since I'm good at designing things for the t- shirts the put me in charge of it. Now, what do you want?"  
  
"We'd like one t-shirt in this style(she pointed to the one) and another in this one (more pointing)." Ginny said. The ones they picked out had on the back with a sunset background ______(fill in the blank with the name)3______(fill in)  
  
"And who do you want on the other side of the heart for the back?" Draco asked, knowing he would find out who each of them where going out with.  
  
"Mine with Harry."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Oh god, you two are going out with those scrawny boys? God, you have to learn to see the beauty within other people, people who you wouldn't have thought of before."  
  
"What are you one about Draco?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Never mind, your shirts will be done in about 15-20 minutes."  
  
"Is it just me or is he looking hotter than ever?" Hermione said as they where walking through the rest of the shop. "Hermione! We have boyfriends, plus, Malfoy has done a million horrible things to us, why are you going to start warming up to him now?" "I didn't say I wanted to go out with him, all I said was he was more attractive than he was when we last saw him at school."  
  
When the girls got their shirts and paid for them and the others got their souvenirs and paid they went back to the limo and made their way on to other shops. For lunch they went out to a little restaurant and then went back to the hotel and where free to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. Hermione and Ginny where going to go down to the beach with Harry and Ron and Fred and George said they'll be at the pool.  
  
The two couples built a sandcastle together; Hermione had to keep telling Ron to stop using magic to build his part of it. After they finished Hermione took a picture of it to include in her letter before she mailed it. The four of them found a volleyball net not to far away from where they had laid their stuff and found a volleyball and started to play..or try to. The game turned out pretty funny since no one knew what to do except Hermione. Ron kept getting hit in the head with the ball from Harry smacking it over the net. Ginny always dodged the ball whenever it came near her, she was afraid it would ruin her hair if it touched her. They decided to stop by the showers in the pool area for a quick rinse off of the sand that had collected on them and to find Fred and George. They found the twins sitting on some floats at the deep end of the pool with girls all around them, they even had a couple of girls each massaging their necks, backs, and hands.  
  
"We'll be up to the room in a while." Fred told the others, looking completely relaxed and like he would want to stay there forever.  
  
The four of them made their way back up to the room and sat in Harry and Ron's room talking for a while and then started to play card games with some of the decks Ron had brought along, they didn't trust one of the decks which Ron said he had bought when Fred and George's joke shop first opened, most of the items sold in their store where dangerous. Two hours later they heard Fred and George return to their room and went to go and see what was up. Fred and George where in their room and where joined by two very pretty ladies.  
  
"This is Jenna and Stacey. We met them down at the pool." George said. Jenna had her hands around George and Stacey was pretty preoccupied with Fred, she was kissing his neck and he was just holding her tight.  
  
"Well, we ordered a movie to watch if you'd like to join us, we'll be in Ron and Harry's room." Hermione told them.  
  
Hermione and Ginny fell asleep in their boyfriends' laps and a little while after the girls fell asleep Ron and Harry joined them. The boys where too tired to get the girls back in their room so they just laid there and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke to see Harry smiling at her.  
  
"Oh hey Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"Whew, you might want to brush your teeth, what did you eat last night?" Harry joked. Ginny hit him over the head with a pillow and he just kissed her back. Pretty soon, Hermione and Ron where waking and they went over to Fred and George's. They found a lot of empty bottles on the ground. "Alcohol?!" Hermione screamed, "What do they think they where doing?"  
  
Fred was in bed with Stacey close by and George had Jenna wrapped around her. The four of them where speechless.  
  
A/N-the break is almost over ::sob!:: only one more day left, when school starts back up again I'll just have to update on the weekends-R/R! 


	6. you better have a good explination for t...

A/N-I've decided to update one last time before I have to go back to school tomorrow-so here it is! Enjoy!  
  
A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 6-I hope you have a good explanation for this! And another surprise  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! WAKE UP!" Hermione yelled at them. The twins woke up, rubbing their heads. "What the hell do you think you where doing?!?" (a/n- yes, Hermione did just say hell-you aren't hallucinating-in this case, since she's really angry I guess she has the right to say what she wants.)  
  
"Huh?" Fred replied.  
  
"Look at this place! It's trashed, there are beer bottles everywhere! You have naked girls in your beds!"  
  
"Oh god, no! It's not what you think Hermione! The girls where the ones drinking! Not us! They brought the alcohol up here and then thought that we wanted to have sex with them." George started to explain  
  
"But we didn't! Seriously! So they started to strip, and we couldn't stop them." Fred continued  
  
"And then we sorta fell asleep." George finished  
  
"So you just let the girls do whatever they wanted." Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, we didn't really have any control over the girls." Fred said.  
  
"Well, get these girls out of here and I don't want you two to see them anymore-then clean up the room and come down to breakfast." Hermione said in a very motherly tone.  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Harry still had nothing to say since they first stepped into Fred and George's room. They where lucky that Hermione handled everything, so they wouldn't have to step in.  
  
"I don't know what has gotten into those two, maybe the whole thing about so many girls that are attracted to them has gotten to their heads. Well, I'm going to send Mrs. Weasley a letter to tell her what happened, she'll punish them when we get back." Hermione said to the other three.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Ron said, "if you send an owl to mom and tell her what happened she'll kill them. That's some pretty bad stuff that they did you know."  
  
"Ron, I'm doing it because your mom told us to send her an owl if any of her children do anything bad. I don't want to go breaking your mom's rules." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ron, just listen to Hermione. Mom would be furious if we didn't inform her of anything, even if everything went ok." Ginny told them.  
  
"Fine, I guess it's for their own good."  
  
They where joined by Fred and George after 20 minutes. Hermione asked them if they had thoroughly cleaned their room when they first came down. When they where finished the group went to the limo driver's room and he told them what they where going to do that day. It turned out that Mr. and Mrs. Granger had arranged for them to go to an island called Shell Island.  
  
The group arrived at the boarding dock for the small ferry that was going to take them to Shell Island. The six of them immediately ran to the top deck and didn't realize that the pelicans where attracted to anything that was on the top deck of the ferry. Ginny was the first to notice and automatically started screaming and using Harry as a shield against the huge birds. Hermione and Ron just sat there laughing and pointed out that the wind coming from the boat's speed through the birds off track. Ginny chuckled and sat up normally. In 30 minutes they had reached the small island and went around to explore. They spent most of the day just lying around and collecting seashells, for lunch they had a picnic on the beach. Around 5 o'clock they made their way back on the ferry and went back to the hotel. The phone in Hermione's room rang and it was her parents.  
  
"Oh hey mom! Yeah, we are having fun. We just got back from Shell Island. It was really nice there."  
  
"Well Hermione, tomorrow you need to check out of that hotel before noon."  
  
"What?! Why mom?" Hermione said back, did they have to end the trip early because of what Fred and George did?  
  
"Honey, you need to tell the others because for the next week you'll be in Orlando."  
  
"What?! But I thought we where going to spend the whole time here!"  
  
"No honey, we have arranged for you and everyone else to stay at a resort in Orlando for the remaining week of your vacation."  
  
"Awww, thanks mom! I'll be sure to tell the others at dinner, we are going to leave soon."  
  
"Okay sweetie, have fun!"  
  
On the drive to another restaurant Hermione told the others the good news.  
  
"Wow! Do we get to go to Disney World?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes Ron, we do. I hope it's better than Euro Disney." Hermione replied.  
  
The group talked about Orlando and what they where going to do there all through dinner, nobody could wait till the next day. When the gang got back to the hotel, they packed up most of their things. The four of them then made their way down to the pool and hot tub area and had a great time fooling around before they where kicked out and retired upstairs. They ordered another movie to watch and after they finished it everyone went to sleep, ready for the trip tomorrow.  
  
  
  
A/N-I was running out of things to do in PCB so I'm moving them to a different location where there are tons of things to do-I picked Orlando because I'm going on a trip there in March for a band festival and I'll just use some of the things from our plans for theirs-R/R! 


	7. I'm goin' to Dinsey World!

A/N-I'm sorry I didn't update over the weekend! I don't know why I didn't since I was really bored the whole time! I promise to update every weekend unless I have something going on-I decided to update today since I finished my homework early and since I'm banned from the TV till the end of the week I have nothing to do after I finish my hw. So here you go! -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 7-I'm goin' to Disney World!  
  
Hermione was the first one to wake up out of the six; she took a quick shower then woke the rest of them up. Everyone got their luggage downstairs into the lobby and waited for the limo driver to load it in the limo. Fred and George checked out and everyone made their way to the limo for the short ride to the airport.  
  
Once they arrived, they got their bags checked and boarded the airplane when their seats where called. Everyone was jumpy and excited to get to Orlando, even Hermione wasn't acting like her real self. The flight was only thirty minutes long, which meant Hermione was trying to restrain Ron from his usual pressing of the buttons on the flight, since they where now going out this was an easier task because Ron would just see her puppy eyes and stop.  
  
They went onto the gate, and where greeted by another limo driver. "Hello everyone, I will be your limo driver for the next week, my name is Joe. If you will follow me now we can go and get your bags and be off to the hotel to check in. After you put your stuff in your rooms we will then depart to Disney World, where you can have your lunch there while enjoying the rides and different shops. After that you are free to do anything you wish at the hotel." "Anything you say..?" Fred said with an evil glint in his eye. The hotel they where staying at was a Marriott fairly close to Disney World, it had a huge pool area and a water slide accompanied by numerous hot tubs here and there. (A/N-I'm talking about a real hotel here-we stayed at this huge Marriott when my dad was on a business trip and decided to take us along.) The gang dumped their luggage in their rooms and went back down to the lobby to find Joe there waiting for them. It was only about ten minutes till they arrived at Disney World, Joe had some things to tell them before they went and had some fun, "I'll meet you all back here at this same exact parking lot at 6pm. Stick together and don't get lost. Have fun. Remember, meet me back here in the Mickey Mouse section of the parking lot at 6pm."  
  
The six teenagers did what they where told, they all agreed on the different rides they wanted to go on. They had a fairly fun time at the bumper cars-everyone got bad whiplash from the myriad times each was hit by one another (mostly by Fred and George). They went to the normal places, Space Mountain and Splash Mountain. Hermione was doubting a little of going on the Terror Tower ride-she was persuaded by Ron to go, by saying that if she felt like she was falling or anything she could just hang onto him (Aww, isn't that nice?). Fred and George where experimenting with pennies to see if they did actually float in the air while being dropped in the elevator. Ginny was clinging onto Harry the whole time, a lot of screams where heard from her direction. When they got off, Hermione's hair was standing on its ends; she had to put it up in a ponytail to keep it from standing up. Everyone enjoyed their day at Disney World and couldn't wait to get to the water park the next day.  
  
Joe picked them up from the assigned section and took them out to dinner at Planet Hollywood. After dinner everyone made his or her way back to the hotel to unpack. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron where going to check out the pool area, since it looked especially romantic at night-Harry and Ron just wanted to get on the water slide. They made their way to one of the more private hot tubs underneath a waterfall, after a little snogging, Harry and Ron said that they'd be checking out the waterslide if the girls wanted them.  
  
"So Ginny, you seem to be enjoying yourself."  
  
"Yeah, I really like it here in America. I never knew it would be this nice. I always thought that America was sort of stuck up because they have a lot of power but everyone here is so nice! Maybe I'll come here for a couple of years once I get out of Hogwarts."  
  
"That seems like a good idea. Maybe I will too. I really like it here."  
  
The girls continued their chat, but it was interrupted by an excited yell coming from where the waterslide was. Hermione and Ginny looked over in that direction, and surely enough there was Harry coming down the slide, hands up, glowing face, and all of that was ruined right when he splashed in the water. He was followed shortly by Ron who did just the same. Hermione and Ginny made their way over to the boys.  
  
After a few turns on the slide the four of them went back upstairs to get changed into their pajamas.  
  
"Harry, that was fun! I never imagined muggles would think up stuff like that!"  
  
"Then I guess you'll have the time of your life at the water park tomorrow, there'll be rides better than the ones we went to at the park in Panama City Beach."  
  
"Really?!" "Yeah Ron." Harry said with a laugh at his friend's amusement.  
  
After the four of them had fallen asleep, Fred and George snuck into their room carefully, so the wouldn't wake the others up. The two of them both had an equal amount of lipstick smudged on their face with their hair messed up. It seems like the girls in Orlando think Fred and George are burning hot, just like the girls in PCB did. Will history repeat itself in a new location?  
  
A/N-that took me two days to finish-I hope you like it! R/R! 


	8. talks and betrayals

A/N-I promised to update every weekend-and since I didn't get any homework I have nothing else to do but write!-so here you go! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 8-talks and betrayals  
  
Everyone woke up rather late the next day, Fred and George seemed to have gotten away with whatever they had done the previous night because when they joined the others in Harry and Ron's room they looked completely innocent. (using their magical powers of course!)  
  
The group had breakfast at a rather nice restaurant and then made their way to the water park. They enjoyed the majority of the day at the water park and entertained themselves by seeing who'd go on the slides with the biggest drops or who'd fall off their raft first in the twisting slide.  
  
Everyone seemed pretty burnt out when they found Joe in the limo. They felt slightly re-energized after a good, hardy dinner. Fred and George went off on their own again while the four others went down to the game room. They had a wonderful time beating each other in numerous games. Even Hermione was the champ at one car-driving game.  
  
Ginny had said that she felt extremely sleepy and Harry accompanied her up to her room. Hermione and Ron were left alone.  
  
"Ron, I can't believe you beat me by one point! That is so unfair!" Hermione said, showing a bit of her competitive side.  
  
Ron just laughed at her anger, knowing that she would never take a game that seriously. They made their way up to Ron's room, which surprisingly was empty, they thought that since Ginny had fallen asleep early maybe Harry would just do the same. Oh well..(hehehe) Ron and Hermione took the advantage of being alone and had a rather romantic make-out session. Hermione had gotten pretty drowsy with all of the excitement of the games and so she just laid in Ron's lap and drifted off to sleep. Ron decided not to wake the sleeping beauty and instead of carefully putting her back into her room (he didn't want to know what Harry had been doing with his sister in the next room) he softly moved her down onto the pillows and cuddled up beside her and fell asleep.  
  
The next day was just a day off from everything and the six teenagers where just relaxing in the hotel. Ginny and Hermione had occupied two of the comfy lawn chairs down by the pool and where sunning themselves and having some interesting conversations. "Is Harry a good kisser Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a really sensitive kisser. Why would you want to know? Don't you have Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, and I love how he kisses. He's just so romantic...wait a minute..Harry changed his kissing style."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh.well, you know that little thing that Harry and I had during last year?"  
  
"WHAT? I was never informed of this! Why didn't you ever tell me of such a thing?"  
  
"Well, it was sorta between us two. I don't even know if Ron knew about it. Anyway, Harry isn't my type. We had a fight within the first week of our dating and I broke it off. It's not important anymore, we respect each other and who we are with now. There's nothing Ginny. You hear that? Nothing!"  
  
"Are you completely positive about that Hermione? What if you start to have feelings for him again?"  
  
"I'm positive Ginny. Anyway, you two make a cute couple."  
  
Not wanting to expose any more secrets with Ginny, Hermione dropped the kissing subject. She decided to take a dip in the water. When she was swimming under the surface she suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"OW! Oops! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"  
  
"No problem Granger."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Hermione said, suddenly getting all of the water out of her eyes so she could see clearly. "Oh god! Not you again!"  
  
It turned out to be......Draco! (again!-don't ya just love how he makes sudden appearances where ever they are? What a stalker!)  
  
"Why do you sound so disappointed Granger?"  
  
"Well, lets look at it from my point of view, shall we?" Hermione replied, sounding very much like a teacher with an immense amount of sarcasm.  
  
"Well, I just thought that you wouldn't be disappointed to be able to see my incredibly hot body again. Seeing that it is fully exposed now that I have my shirt off."  
  
"Oh god! Please, just stop talking! Please!" Hermione said, shielding her eyes from seeing Draco in his trunks.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Draco said, pulling down Hermione's hands and running them against his chest.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! AND DON'T YOU EVER GRAB MY HANDS AND RUN THEM ACROSS YOU LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Hermione shouted, running out of the pool. She had been causing a lot of attention to dwell on her and Draco with the bursts of rage during their discussion. With Hermione's yell Ginny woke up and looked around at what was happening.  
  
"But Hermione?! What's the problem?" Draco said, trying hard to keep up with the girl who was splashing hard behind her to kick as much water as possible in the person behind her's face.  
  
"Stop making it seem like I like you Draco! You are incredibly vain! I would never even consider thinking that you are hot!" Hermione shouted back at him, feeling the guilt inside of her as she remembered what she said about him when she and Ginny where finding the others in his shop. She leapt up the stairs leading into the pool, grabbed her towel and bag, grabbed Ginny's wrist, and started running towards the doors leading into the hotel. On the ride up the elevator she told Ginny the story of what had happened after Hermione bumped into Draco. At the end of it, Ginny had her mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
Upon reaching their floor, Hermione ran towards Ron's room and knocked fiercely, still showing signs of anger. She burst into tears while she was telling Ron what happened down at the pool, he was just holding her, rocking her gently in his arms. Harry suddenly came in the door carrying ice that he went to get, "What happened? Why is Hermione crying?"  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go for a walk." Ginny said, taking the ice out of Harry's hands and grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.  
  
Ron was a little shocked at what Draco had done to Hermione and thought quickly at what he could do to make her feel better. He obviously was going to get back at Draco; with Harry, Fred, and George's help of course. He just knew what to do, but it would take four men to accomplish the stunningly sneaky trick.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N-I need some help coming up with stuff that Ron and the other guys can do to get back at Draco-anyone with good ideas put them in your review or e- mail me at piccologirlie06@yahoo.com 


	9. that's what you get for messin' with my ...

A/N-thank you Lireal for the idea-I've had writers block for the past day after I finished writing the last chapter-and I think I can tweak your idea just a bit to go along with the story-thanks again for the idea-it was great-I practically thought up this whole chapter in church today  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 9-that's what you get for messin' with my gal!  
  
"Ok, here's what we are going to do." Ron said to the five other people. "It's called operation: humiliation. Hey! That rhymes!"  
  
"It's nice to know that you just figured out that you have one fourth the skill of a rapper Ron, now will you just tell us the bloody plan?!" Fred said back to him.  
  
"Ok. We are going to have one of the girls figure out why Draco is here in the first place. I mean, why would he just be here alone? Yeah, so-"  
  
"Wait a minute! Who is going to do that?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Umm.either you or Hermione."  
  
"HELL NO! I am not going to go and sweet talk to Draco after what he did!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione! Do you want to get back at Draco or what?"  
  
"Ugh, fine then. So you are making me go to him and try and get something out of him. How will I do that?"  
  
"You can use a disguise. He obviously has a thing for you, so if you take your body, a wig, and a nice bikini I think he'll fall for it." Ron replied. Hermione didn't look convinced. "Come on Hermione, do it for me." Ron said, trying to make puppy eyes like Hermione could, but he failed.  
  
"What happens after I find the information?"  
  
"We go to whoever he came here with and dispense some embarrassing photos to them. Then we make copies and paste them around the hotel and hand them out to random people."  
  
"That could go terribly wrong Ron." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's the best plan we have." The next day they had plans for a really nice dinner at night, but nothing during the day so they went shopping for the necessary equipment at the nearest mall. The boys where in Victoria's Secret looking at all of the different bikinis for Hermione while Ginny and Hermione where looking at wigs. They had to get two different wigs, one for Hermione for the interrogation with Malfoy, and one for Ginny when she goes to whoever Draco is staying with and shows him the pictures. Hermione and Ginny had a rather fun time looking at all of the fake hair, picked out two blonde wigs, paid for them and went to find the boys. They found the guys right outside Victoria's Secret and then they met Joe and went back to the hotel. Hermione didn't look at the bikini the boys had picked out for her till they got back.  
  
"This is what you picked out for me?!" Hermione said, shaking the bikini furiously at Ron.  
  
"Hermione! I just thought that since I was kind of anxious to see what you would look like in it, more than likely Draco would like you in it too. I stayed true to what you said, it isn't a thong."  
  
"True, but it's practically all strings."  
  
"Hermione." Ron said softly, trying to do the puppy eyes again.  
  
"Ugh, fine! Ginny, are you going to help me put on the wig?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Lets see them!" Harry said to the girls.  
  
They showed him the two blonde wigs and left to go in their room.  
  
Hermione changed into the tiny bikini and wrapped a silk robe around her; she put her chestnut brown curls up in a bun and walked over to Ginny, who had her wig ready to put it on her. After the wig was securely in place Hermione walked over to the mirror to see what she looked like with blonde hair.  
  
"I look like a prostitute."  
  
"Isn't that the point? Surely Draco will look at any girl."  
  
"Yeah.." Hermione pulled out her four-inch heels that surprisingly matched the bikini and then went over to Ron and Harry's room, where the four guys where talking about what they would do with the photos. All of them whistled in unison when she first walked into the room.  
  
"Enough with the whistling, is Draco down there yet?" George looked out the large window, which showed the whole pool area below.  
  
"I see the blonde git's hair. All systems go."  
  
"You'll see us go down by the biggest hot tub and then cuddle up with him and we'll snap the picture." Ron said, which he couldn't believe he actually did say cuddle up with none other than Draco.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath before picking up her towel and her bag before getting on the elevator. She put on her dark sunglasses on the ride down. Hermione took another deep breath before walking out on the patio area to where Draco was lounging on a reclining lawn chair. He was wearing a speedo, Hermione suddenly thought of turning back, but she knew that the others where watching with binoculars out of Ron and Harry's window. She strutted over to the chair beside Draco's and saw his eyes follow her movement. "Got a burger to go with that shake?" He asked her. (A/n-I got that from the little rascals-lol)Hermione just grinned back at him and laid her towel down and then she faced with her back to the chair and let her robe fall slowly down to the ground. She heard Draco whistle just like the boys did earlier. Hermione laid down on her towel and took off her sunglasses, revealing a whole different Hermione; she had on twice as much makeup as she normally wore, which was used so that Draco wouldn't be able to recognize her that much. She grinned at Draco and he struck up a real conversation. "So, beautiful. Can I ask you your name?"  
  
"Are you British?" Hermione said in a fake American accent, trying to distract him so she could think up a unique name.  
  
"Yeah. So what's your name?"  
  
"Ella. And yours?"  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said, very James-Bondish style.  
  
"Draco, would you mind helping me with my sun screen?"  
  
Draco's eyes shot up. "Of course, my lady." He smoothed the lotion all over Hermione; she was flinching at the touch of him. 'Why am I letting him do this to me?!' she thought. 'Stop it! You need to do what Ron said, now cuddle up with him!'  
  
"Ooooh, you have a very soft touch for someone who has humongous muscles. May I?" Hermione said with her hand on his muscle.  
  
"Go right ahead." Draco replied. Hermione felt his arm muscle, then moved lower to his abs. She oohed and awed to make him think she was actually impressed. "It's getting a little chilly out here. Do you mind if I join you on your chair?" Hermione said; she wanted to kill herself for letting it out.  
  
Draco looked very surprised at this, but let her join him on his chair. He put an arm around her waist and laid his head on her's.  
  
"Oh my gosh! She did it! Quick Fred! Take the picture!" Ron said, the five of them where hiding behind some bushes at the largest hot tub and Fred snapped a couple pictures of Draco with his arms around Hermione.  
  
With her head on Draco's stomach she looked over in the direction of where the five others where, she saw a nod from Ron and then looked at her watch.  
  
"So Draco, what are you doing down here in Orlando. Why aren't you in London?"  
  
"Well, my uncle owns this hotel and I'm the main buss boy here. So practically everyone's luggage has been taken up to his or her room by me and everyone knows me from my friendliness. That's the ticket for getting big tips."  
  
"Oh, really, so your uncle owns the hotel? I didn't know." Hermione looked at her watch, "oh goodness, I'm so sorry Draco, but I have to go. I said I would meet my friend at a restaurant in 30 minutes and I have to get ready and get directions. I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Bye Ella." Draco said, looking disappointed.  
  
Hermione put her towel back in her bag and put her shoes and sunglasses back on. She quickly made her way to the elevator and knocked on Ron's door.  
  
"His uncle owns this hotel. He's the main buss boy, and he said that everyone knows him. This is more than we expected, since everyone at the hotel knows him; they'd be shocked at the pictures that we will show them."  
  
"Now all we need to do is get a picture of Harry laying on Ginny in the same exact position that Hermione was on Draco. We can drop off the film at the photo shop on our way to dinner and then after dinner we can go back to it and edit the pictures." Fred told the others.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to change now." Harry said, he grabbed his trunks from his suitcase (simple navy blue ones, if he got his ones with snitches all over them, Malfoy would see the picture and know who did it). Ginny left to go and get her bikini out of her suitcase too. Fred and George went to get the camera that they left in their room after they raced upstairs after taking the picture. Ron and Hermione where left alone (well, except for Harry changing in the bathroom).  
  
"Untie your robe Hermione, I want to see what you look like in that bikini."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Come on Hermione! Draco liked it, I surely as hell will too. And it's not fair if he gets to see you in it and I don't!" Ron whined  
  
"Oh alright." Hermione untied the silky robe and let it fall to the floor. Ron looked her up and down, "You look better in it than I thought you would."  
  
"Aww, how sweet." And she gave Ron a kiss. It was about to turn from a kiss to a make out session but suddenly they where disrupted by Harry coming out of the bathroom.  
  
The group made their way down to the pool area, Draco wasn't there anymore. Harry and Ginny where showed by Hermione where the exact chair she and Draco where lying on and the exact same position. Ron, Fred and George where in the same bush that they had been hiding in before to get the same shot distance and angle.  
  
After they where done everyone went upstairs to change into nice outfits for the fancy dinner that they where going to tonight.  
  
In Hermione and Ginny's room  
  
"Which dress should I wear tonight Gin?" Hermione was holding up two different dresses to show to Ginny.  
  
"Umm. the one on your right." Ginny replied, she was blow-drying her hair. Hermione slipped into the bathroom, changed, and came out to start curling her hair. After Ginny was done with drying she went over to the closet and picked out a nice dress.  
  
In Harry and Ron's room  
  
"What should I wear tonight?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Just put on a nice shirt and some nice pants, I'm sure we aren't going to one of those places that requires a tie and jacket." Ron changed into a fairly decent outfit and got the 'ok' from Harry on it. The two made their way over to the girl's room and knocked. Hermione opened it, revealing her baby blue strapped dress and matching heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun, which let some of her curls out. She had on diamond earrings and a matching bracelet. "Oh hi, we aren't quite ready yet, go over to Fred and George's room while we finish up."  
  
"Well hurry up! I'm starving!"  
  
The boys retreated over to Fred and George's room. In about fifteen minutes Ginny and Hermione met them and they went down to the lobby where Joe was waiting for them. "I must say that everyone of you look splendid tonight."  
  
"Thank you Joe." Ginny replied, she was wearing a short forest green dress with sliver heels, which made her as tall as Harry. She had her hair down and straight tonight.  
  
The limo stopped at a nice restaurant, which turned out to be one of the finest places to dine in the city. They all made their way inside.  
  
Stay tuned to see what happens at the dinner and the rest of the gang's prank on Draco *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N-ok, I had to end it somewhere! That was pretty long-I hope you like it! R/R 


	10. dancing

A/N-okie dokie-here is the conclusion to the last chapter-which finishes the prank on Draco *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 10-dancing  
  
The group made their way inside and where greeted by a hostess. She led them to their table and told them that the waitress would be with them in a little bit. In about five minutes the waitress was over at their table and took their orders.  
  
"Fred, might I ask how are you going to get my body onto the picture with Draco in it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Simple. There is a photo editor in the shop that we dropped off the film to on our way here. All we have to do is put your picture in there and Draco's picture in and cut your body out and paste it Hermione's place."  
  
"You can do that? And it'll print just like it's a regular picture?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did some research. It should run smoothly."  
  
The orders arrived twenty minutes later, after the group ordered dessert they heard music, Hermione looked over and saw a live band and a dance floor. "Oh Ron! Look, can we dance?"  
  
"Umm..sure Hermione." He got up before her and offered his hand to her. Seeing what Ron did, Harry got up and offered his hand out to Ginny. They made their way over to the dance floor, a slow song was playing. Harry and Ginny where dancing over near Ron and Hermione, Hermione was surprised that Ron could dance. 'Maybe that's what he does in his spare time' Hermione thought to herself. The couples danced to a couple more songs and then went to join Fred and George. Their desserts arrived.  
  
The group finished their desserts, paid, and left to go to the 24-hour photo shop.  
  
"Hehehe.this is going to be fun." George said on the way there.  
  
Everyone piled inside and Fred got the pictures and brought them over to the computer that you could edit photos on. He scanned the two pictures and cut Harry's body out of his picture and cut Hermione out of her picture. Harry's body fit exactly into Hermione's empty spot. He printed the picture on special photo paper and everyone was amused at the results. Then they went to the copier and made 100 copies (they could just go back to the place if they needed more). On the way back to the hotel everyone chatted about how funny it'll be to do the prank.  
  
The next day Ginny put on her sexiest dress, her tallest heels, the blonde wig, and immense amount of makeup, and Hermione's dark sunglasses. She made her way down to the lobby with the picture in her purse. Ginny kindly asked one of the ladies at the desk where the owner's office was.  
  
"May I ask why you want to speak with Mr. Snase." (A/N-I just made this name up for Malfoy's mom's maiden name since this is her brother.)  
  
"I happen to be Mr. Snase's good friend, I should have an appointment with him."  
  
"Let me get his book." The lady left momentarily and then came back with a small black date book in her hand. "Ms. Dubois (pronounced Du-bwa)?"  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"I'm sorry for the mix up, if you'd follow me I can take you to Mr. Snase."  
  
Surprised at her luck, Ginny followed the lady into Draco's uncle's office. Mr. Snase was sitting at his desk with the phone to his ear. When he saw Ginny walk in he told the person he was on the phone with that he would call them back and hung up.  
  
"How may I help you miss?"  
  
"Mr. Snase, I happen to have a picture here that may frighten you. Draco Malfoy is your nephew, right?"  
  
"Yes, and he's a damn good buss boy too."  
  
"Yes, well, I was given this photograph of him and someone else down by the pool. I know Draco and I never thought he would swing this way."  
  
"What do you mean miss?"  
  
Ginny pulled out the photograph and handed it to Mr. Snase. His mouth dropped open when he first saw it.  
  
"DRACO IS GAY?!?!"  
  
"By the looks of this photograph I happen to think so." "I'm going to call his father right now! This is absurd. How could Draco be gay? He always has been the ladies man!"  
  
"Well sir, maybe he was using those girls as a cover up." Mr. Snase just looked at her, very confused. "Like Craig David, that singer (no offence to any CD fans-I just happen to think he's gay! I'm sorry if I offend any one who likes him-this is just a joke! Don't take it seriously!) He has girls in all of his videos looking like they like him, but deep down inside he's gay."  
  
"Oh, well, I will speak with him and tell his father. Thank you for informing me."  
  
"No problem Mr. Snase." Ginny left his office with a grin on her face. She went back up to Fred and George's room and told the others it went smoothly.  
  
"Ok, now all we have to do is take these copies and post them around the hotel." Fred told the others.  
  
The girls went in their room to get changed and get their wigs on so nobody would recognize them. The boys changed and got different hats to cover up their hair and put on dark sunglasses. The six of them spread out in all different directions. Hermione was over in the pool area and started handing out copies to everyone passing by her. She was putting copies on the tables in the bar area and ran out. When she was heading back over to where Ginny was someone called out to her. "Ella? Is that you?"  
  
"Uhhh.Draco! How good to see you again!" Hermione said, 'get away, run! Run! Now! Get the hell away from him!'  
  
"Could I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Umm..well, I was just going back to my friend. We where going to go out shopping. So I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hermione speed-walked over to where Ginny was and told her that Draco saw her and thought that she was the girl he was with yesterday. They finished handing out the copies and soon found the others. Everyone made their way up to Joe's room to ask what they where doing that day and he told them that they would be going to a karaoke bar. That made Ginny extremely happy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
A/N-I hope you like it! R/R! 


	11. karaoke

A/N-I'm updating today since we have a snow day down here even though it only snowed a centimeter and I have nothing else to do.well, I do have this big biology test to be studying for..oh well!-enjoy! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 11-Karaoke  
  
The group got in casual clothing and hopped in the limo and where on their way to the karaoke bar.  
  
"Harry, you are going to sing a duet with me right?" Ginny asked her boyfriend.  
  
Nervously Harry answered, "of course honey."  
  
"Yay! And I know just the song!"  
  
They arrived at The Treble Clef and went inside. After a good dinner, Fred and George ordered drinks for the others while they found a table closer to the stage. Ginny and Hermione where looking through the big book with all of the songs listed. Five minutes later, a young, tall guy with bulging muscles walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Ok ladies and gents, we are about to start karaoke here and we already have our first contestant. Tell us your name lovely lady and what you are going to be singing."  
  
"I'm Ginny and I'll be singing 'I will survive' by Gloria Gaynor."  
  
"Any special reason why you are singing that song?"  
  
"Umm.not really, I just like it."  
  
"Okay! Well, here is Ginny singing 'I will survive!'"  
  
"First I was afraid  
  
I was petrified  
  
Kept thinking I could never live  
  
without you by my side  
  
But I spent so many nights  
  
thinking how you did me wrong  
  
I grew strong  
  
I learned how to carry on  
  
and so you're back  
  
from outer space  
  
I just walked in to find you here  
  
with that sad look upon your face  
  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
  
I should have made you leave your key  
  
If I had known for just one second  
  
you'd be back to bother me  
  
Go on now go walk out the door  
  
just turn around now  
  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
  
you think I'd crumble  
  
you think I'd lay down and die  
  
Oh no, not I  
  
I will survive  
  
as long as i know how to love  
  
I know I will stay alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
I've got all my love to give  
  
and I'll survive  
  
I will survive  
  
It took all the strength I had  
  
not to fall apart  
  
kept trying hard to mend  
  
the pieces of my broken heart  
  
and I spent oh so many nights  
  
just feeling sorry for myself  
  
I used to cry  
  
Now I hold my head up high  
  
and you see me  
  
somebody new  
  
I'm not that chained up little person  
  
still in love with you  
  
and so you felt like dropping in  
  
and just expect me to be free  
  
now I'm saving all my loving  
  
for someone who's loving me"  
  
"Wow! Good job Ginny! Okay, now our next contestant is a young small boy who is here on vacation."  
  
"Who are you calling small?" "You! And it's the truth! Okay, lets get this over with munchkin. State your name and what you are gonna sing."  
  
"I'm Draco (a/n-damn it not again! Yes, Draco is a stalker everyone!) and I'm going to be singing 'All or Nothing' by O-Town."  
  
"Any special reason why?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like to dedicate this song to Hermione. I love you Hermione. And I want the relationship between us to be more than friends."  
  
"Oh for god's sakes Draco! Stop saying that we are friends and that we like each other! I hate you and I'll never like you at all!" Hermione screamed from the audience, a lot of people where staring.  
  
"Ummm, Draco, are you still willing to go through with this even though it looks as if you'll get a beating after you are done?"  
  
"Hell yeah! This one is for you Hermione.  
  
I know when he's been on your mind  
  
That distant look is in your eyes  
  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
  
It's not the way I choose to live  
  
And something somewhere's gotta give  
  
A share in this relationship gets older, older  
  
You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair  
  
Cuz I want it all  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
There's nowhere left to fall  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
Is it all  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
There are time it seems to me  
  
I'm sharing you with memories  
  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it  
  
Then there's times you look at me  
  
As thought I'm all that you could see  
  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it  
  
Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell  
  
Cuz I want it all  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
There's nowhere left to fall  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
Is it all  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
Cuz you and I  
  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
  
Nowhere inside for me in your life  
  
Cuz I want it all  
  
Or Nothing at all  
  
There's nowhere left to fall  
  
It's now or never  
  
Is it all  
  
Or Nothing at all  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
Is it all  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all."  
  
Harry was about to grab Draco and give him what he deserved but before he could even walk over near the stage Hermione leapt up on stage and started beating up Draco. She was royally pissed at him this time. She had held it back all of these years but now her rage had come out. It took five people to hold back Hermione from ripping Draco's head off. She had nearly did it, he had a bloody nose and a black eye before they where finally separated.  
  
"Wow, I don't think anyone should be messing with Hermione for the rest of the night. Okay, lets have our next contestant."  
  
"Hi I'm Ron and I'm going to be singing 'baby got back' by Sir Mix A Lot."  
  
"I need to ask, why this song?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to do something that people wouldn't expect me to do. And I'm not saying anything by singing this Hermione, your rump is nice and small." Hermione's face went a dark shade of scarlet. Ron took center stage and began to sing.  
  
Oh my god  
  
Becky, look at her butt  
  
It is so big  
  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
  
Who understands those rap guys  
  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
  
I mean her butt  
  
It's just so big  
  
I can't believe it's so round  
  
It's just out there  
  
I mean, it's gross  
  
Look, she's just so black I like big butts and I can not lie  
  
You other brothers can't deny  
  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
  
And a round thing in your face  
  
You get sprung  
  
Wanna pull up front  
  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
  
And take your picture  
  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
  
But with that butt you got  
  
Make Me so horny  
  
Ooh, all of that smooth skin  
  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
  
Well use me use me cuz you ain't that average groupy I've seen them dancin'  
  
The hell with romancin'  
  
Sweat, sweat, got it goin like a turbo vette I'm tired of magazines  
  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
  
She gotta pack much back Fellas (yeah) Fellas (yeah)  
  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
  
Baby got back (LA face with an Oakland booty) I like 'em round and big  
  
And when I'm throwin a gig  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm actin like an animal  
  
Now here's my scandal I wanna get you home  
  
And - huh, double up - huh huh  
  
I aint talkin bout playboy  
  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
  
So find that juicy double  
  
Mixalot's in trouble  
  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
  
Watchin' these bimbos walkin like hoes  
  
You can have them bimbos  
  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
  
I wanna get with ya  
  
I won't cus or hit ya  
  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna - huh   
  
Til the break of dawn  
  
I got it goin on  
  
Alot of pimps won't like this song  
  
Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
  
But I'd rather stay and play  
  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
  
And I'm down to get the friction on So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)  
  
If you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)  
  
Then turn around  
  
Stick it out  
  
Even white boys got to shout  
  
Baby got back (LA face with an Oakland booty) Yeah baby  
  
When it comes to females  
  
Cosmo and got notin to do with my selection  
  
36-24-33  
  
Only if she's 5'3" So your girlfriend throws a Honda  
  
Playin workout tapes by Fonda  
  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun  
  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
  
So they toss it and leave it  
  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it So cosmo says you're fat  
  
Well I ain't down with that  
  
Cuz your waist is small and your curves are kickin  
  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
  
You aint it miss thing  
  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
  
So ladies if the butt is round  
  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts  
  
Baby got back"  
  
"Ok, good job Ron. Next is Draco again. Ugh. What are you singing now?"  
  
"I'm gonna sing Puddle of Mud, 'She hates me' and of course, it's about Hermione again."  
  
"Well, this time you got it right Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"Met a girl  
  
Thought she was grand  
  
Fell in love  
  
Found out first hand  
  
Went well for a week or two  
  
Then it all came unglued  
  
In a trap  
  
Trip I can't grip  
  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
Then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
She fuckin' hates me  
  
Trust  
  
She fuckin' hates me  
  
La la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away  
  
She was queen for about an hour  
  
After that, her shit got sour  
  
She took all I ever had  
  
No sign of guilt  
  
No feeling of bad, no  
  
In a trap  
  
Trip I can't grip  
  
Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
  
Then I started to realize  
  
I was living one big lie  
  
She fuckin' hates me  
  
Trust  
  
She fuckin' hates me  
  
La la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away  
  
That's my story  
  
As you see  
  
Learned my lesson  
  
And so did she  
  
Now it's over  
  
And I'm glad  
  
Cuz I'm a fool for all I said  
  
She fuckin' hates me  
  
Trust  
  
She fuckin' hates me  
  
La la la love  
  
I tried too hard  
  
And she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away"  
  
"I have to say that was your best performance Draco." The announcer said. "Now get outta here!"  
  
Stay tuned to see the duet from Ginny and Harry and Hermione's performance!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N-That was getting kinda long-I'll have the second part up in a little- R/R! 


	12. more singing!

A/N-Lireal~I got those lyrics from a website-they are the original lyrics from Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive"-I think the lyrics you where talking about where from the version that Cake re-made of the song and changed the words.-just to clear things up from that *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Disclaimer-I don't own the songs and I didn't own any of the songs in the last chapter either-and I don't own any Harry Potter characters- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 12-More singing!  
  
Draco hopped off stage and sat at a table by himself. The announcer guy came back up on stage and grabbed the mic.  
  
"Ok, now, our next performer is Harry!" even though a majority of the audience didn't know who the hell Harry was they shouted and clapped for him-just for the hell of it.  
  
"Umm..Hi, I'm Harry and I'm going to do the song 'Blowing Me Up With Her Love' by JC Chaze"  
  
"Aww, this must be a special song for a special someone."  
  
"Yeah, this is for Ginny." Ginny blushed a shade similar to her hair. "Saw you 'round the other day  
  
Shorty she was all the way  
  
Looked like you were feeling me  
  
So I had to come and see  
  
Girlie wasn't trying to hate  
  
But she had the demonstrate  
  
(That) she was the queen to be  
  
But she couldn't find the chemistry  
  
I say I-I-I I can't lose you  
  
I-I-I (noooooo)  
  
She was disco lights on a Friday night  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
She was oh so tight like dynamite  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
She was on the phone with me all night long  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
She was uh uh, uh uh uh  
  
She was blowing me up with her love  
  
uh uh uh uh uh  
  
uh uh uh uh uh  
  
uh uh uh uh uh  
  
uh uh uh uh uh  
  
Girl it's just the sexy way  
  
You back yourself into me  
  
You're more than just a pretty face  
  
You're better than a fantasy  
  
Come on baby don't hate on me  
  
I know what you're feeling for me  
  
You can't fight it 'cause you want me  
  
Don't you resist or you'll be sorry  
  
So tell me what's it gonna take  
  
You got me all bent out of shape  
  
Thinking 'bout you all day  
  
So why you gonna make me wait  
  
I say I-I-I I can't lose you no no  
  
I-I-I woah oh ohhh  
  
She was disco lights on a Friday night  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
She was oh so tight like dynamite  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
She was on the phone with me all night long  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
She was uh uh oh, uh uh oh  
  
Blowing me up with her love  
  
She was disco lights on a Friday night  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
She was oh so tight like dynamite  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
She was on the phone with me all night long  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
She was uh uh uh, uh uh uh  
  
She was blowing me up with her love  
  
There's just something about you baby  
  
It's taken me over, I want you to know  
  
~at this point where the music goes really fast Harry started a freaky dance that Ginny had no idea that Harry could do-he even had back up dancers~  
  
Now it's on tonight  
  
She took all control  
  
Turned off all the lights  
  
And she said, 'don't you want to?', uh  
  
Feeling shorty  
  
She was leaning on me  
  
Getting horny  
  
Maybe we'll get naughty  
  
Look at shorty  
  
She was leaning on me  
  
Getting horny  
  
Maybe we'll get naughty  
  
She was on the phone with me all night long  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
She was uh uh oh, uh uh oh  
  
She was blowing me up with her love  
  
She was disco lights on a Friday night  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
She was oh so tight like dynamite  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
She was on the phone with me all night long  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
She was uh uh oh, uh uh oh  
  
Blowing me up with her love  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
I can't get enough  
  
She was disco lights on a Friday night  
  
She moves across the floor  
  
She was oh so tight like dynamite  
  
Blowin' me up with her love  
  
She was on the phone with me all night long  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
She was uh uh uh, uh uh uh  
  
Blowing me up with her love."  
  
Everyone started to clap for Harry after his stupendous performance-the five others where surprised at how well Harry could sing.  
  
"Bravo Harry! Okay, now we must have our next fine performer up here. And it's none other than...Hermione!" Everyone went crazy again and clapped their little hearts out (probably thinking that Hermione would beat them up if they didn't). "What song are you gonna do tonight for us?"  
  
"I'm going to sing 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch because I just like the song."  
  
"Take it away Hermione!"  
  
"Turn it inside out  
  
So I can see  
  
The part of you  
  
That's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake  
  
You're never there  
  
But when I sleep  
  
You're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me  
  
How I got this far  
  
Just tell me  
  
Why you're here  
  
And who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
  
  
'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
And when  
  
I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way  
  
You make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now  
  
The water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain  
  
Away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
Repeat chorus  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh  
  
And when  
  
I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never  
  
Comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
And when  
  
I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
And when  
  
I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
Oh, you're in  
  
Everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?"  
  
Like they did for Harry, everyone burst into applause again and Hermione took her seat at the table.  
  
"Okay, we have a duet now. You've already seen each of these people's talents, and now you are going to see them combined. Give it up for Harry and Ginny!"  
  
"Hi, we are going to sing 'The Elephant Medley' from Moulin Rouge." Ginny told the audience, which once again, burst into applause.  
  
Harry: Love is a many splendor thing, love  
  
Lift us up where we belong  
  
All you need is love  
  
Ginny: Please, don't start that again  
  
Harry: All you need is love  
  
Ginny: A girl has got to eat  
  
Harry: All you need is love  
  
Ginny: Or she'll end up on the streets  
  
Harry: All you need is love  
  
Ginny: Love is just a game  
  
Harry: I was made for lovin' you baby  
  
You were made for lovin' me  
  
Ginny: The only way of lovin' me baby  
  
Is to pay a lovely fee  
  
Harry: Just one night  
  
Give me just one night  
  
Ginny: There's no way  
  
'Cause you can't pay  
  
Harry: In the name of love  
  
One night in the name of love  
  
Ginny: You crazy fool  
  
I won't give in to you  
  
Harry: Don't, leave me this way  
  
I can't survive  
  
Without your sweet love  
  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way  
  
Ginny: You'd think that people  
  
Would have had enough of silly love songs  
  
Harry: I look around me  
  
And I see it isn't so, oh no  
  
Ginny: Some people wanna fill  
  
The world with silly love songs  
  
Harry: Well, what's wrong with that?  
  
I'd like to know  
  
'Cause, here I go again!  
  
Love lift us up where we belong  
  
Where eagles fly on a mountain high  
  
Ginny Love makes us act like we are fools  
  
Throw our lives away  
  
For one happy day  
  
Harry: We could be heroes  
  
Just for one day  
  
Ginny: You, you will be mean  
  
Harry: No, I won't  
  
Ginny: And I, I'll drink all the time  
  
Harry: We should be lovers  
  
Ginny: We can't do that  
  
Harry: We should be lovers  
  
And that's a fact  
  
Ginny: No, nothing will keep us together  
  
Harry: We could steal time  
  
Just for one day  
  
Both: We could be heroes  
  
Forever and ever  
  
We could be heroes  
  
Forever and ever  
  
We could be heroes  
  
Harry: Just because I will always love you  
  
Ginny: I...  
  
Both: Can't help loving...  
  
Harry: you.  
  
Ginny: How wonderful life is Both: Now, you're in the world.  
  
"Wow! Good job you two! Now, remember, after these next two groups, which happen to both be duets, we will let everyone in the bar judge on who they want to win the contest. Contest? When did I come up with that? Oh well, anyways, our next performers are another duet, here are Ron and Hermione!".More applause..  
  
"We are gonna be singing 'I got you babe' by Sonny and Cher."  
  
[Hermione:] They say we're young and we don't know  
  
We won't find out until we grow  
  
[Ron:] Well I don't know if all that's true  
  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you  
  
[Ron:] Babe  
  
[BOTH:] I got you babe I got you babe  
  
[Hermione:] They say our love won't pay the rent  
  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
  
[Ron:] I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
  
[Ron:] Babe  
  
[BOTH:] I got you babe I got you babe  
  
[Ron:] I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring  
  
[Hermione:] And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
  
[Hermione:] So let them say your hair's too long  
  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
  
[Ron:] Then put your little hand in mine  
  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb  
  
[Ron:] Babe  
  
[BOTH:] I got you babe I got you babe  
  
[Ron:] I got you to hold my hand  
  
[Hermione:] I got you to understand  
  
[Ron:] I got you to walk with me  
  
[Hermione:] I got you to talk with me  
  
[Ron:] I got you to kiss goodnight  
  
[Hermione:] I got you to hold me tight  
  
[Ron:] I got you, I won't let go  
  
[Hermione:] I got you to love me so  
  
[BOTH:] I got you babe  
  
I got you babe  
  
I got you babe  
  
I got you babe  
  
I got you babe  
  
"Wow! Way to bring back the oldie! Now, for our last performers. Fred and George!" The audience went as crazy as one could get, who knows why.  
  
"Well, hello everyone. We are going to be singing 'Fuck A Dog' by Blink 182"  
  
"Interesting song boys, why did you pick this one?"  
  
"Er.we just think the song is fuckin' hilarious!" George told the announcer guy.  
  
"Take it away!"  
  
~A/N!~ I have to say-I did rate this fic PG-13-and there is swearing-so beware! If you don't like this song or think it's disgusting or anything just don't read the song! Please don't take those kinds of things out on the author! It's not nice!  
  
"I wanna fuck a dog in the ass  
  
he wants to fuck a dog in the ass  
  
I wanna fuck a dog  
  
(that's right kids)  
  
I tried to fuck your mom in the ass  
  
tried to fuck your dad in the ass  
  
could only find the dog  
  
(and his ass)  
  
We wanna fuck a dog in the ass  
  
we wanna fuck a dog in the ass  
  
we wanna fuck a dog  
  
I tried to fuck a fuckin' pirate in the ass  
  
ar, me and me first mate, a scurvy cur  
  
tried to fuck a fuckin' pirate  
  
but I found the dog  
  
ah, that was no pirate man  
  
that was thy own sister!  
  
(he's a Mexican pirate)  
  
We wanna fuck a dog in the ass  
  
we wanna fuck a dog in the ass  
  
wanna fuck a fuckin' dog  
  
Fuck you"  
  
"Good job boys! Now, we will have the judging for who knows what. Everyone cast your votes for the best performers, may it be Ginny? Ron? Draco? (Everyone knows that's a big HELL NO!), The duet groups of Harry and Ginny? Or Hermione and Ron? Harry by himself? Or Fred and George? You decide!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/N-please place your vote in your review and I'll have the winner with the next update! 


	13. a little game

A/N-Thanks to my one review with their vote-and shame on everyone who didn't vote! -I am really sorry that I haven't updated in an extremely long time-I have a lot of things to do at school-including a big biology test Tuesday and a paper due in my honors English class-so bare with me *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A Vacation in Florida-Chapter 13-a little game  
  
Mr. Announcer guy made his way back onstage and had an envelope in his hand.  
  
"Okay, just to let everyone know, first place receives $100, second place receives $75, and third place gets $50. Now, for our third place we have...Ron!"  
  
Everyone burst out in applause and Ron went to the stage and collected his money.  
  
"Congratulations Ron! Now, for second place....Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione was so excited to win second place! She hopped up onstage and got her money and sat back down next to Ron.  
  
"Okay everyone, this is the moment of truth, now after this we have two amazing girls who are just going to do a number for the hell of it. Okay, the winner of the karaoke contest and $100 is......Harry and Ginny!"  
  
More applause..Harry and Ginny kissed each other before making their way to the stage to get their money. "Okay, we have now Ginny and Hermione who are going to be singing a song just for fun! They are going to be singing 'Girl talk' by TLC."  
  
"You see I had this brother who was mad at me  
  
Cuz I told my home girl that he wasn't packin'  
  
Told the truth so I really don't give a damn  
  
That I spilled the beans on his little short stem man (oh)  
  
Some of y'all be foolin' us  
  
Big feet big hands just plain big  
  
The sex ain't worth a damn  
  
We women wanna know these things  
  
If y'all got the bat but not the swang Put in work  
  
If you don't want the girl to talk  
  
And you don't want your feelings hurt  
  
Put in work  
  
Cause if you don't  
  
That girl's just gon' go spreadin' the word Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
  
But the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'  
  
Girls talk about the booty too  
  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
  
You see the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin' Listen y'all need to know this  
  
That we'll straight up go tell your business  
  
So if you're gonna come you better come with it  
  
If you ain't swingin' just put your tongue in it (oh)  
  
Some of y'all be killin me  
  
Thinkin' you got powers like Austin  
  
But you're more like Mini-Me  
  
And when you finally get your blood flowin'  
  
It be lookin' like a pinky with a glove on it Put in work  
  
If you don't want the girl to talk  
  
And you don't want your feelings hurt  
  
Put in work  
  
Cause if you don't  
  
That girl's just gon' go spreadin' the word Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
  
But the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'  
  
Girls talk about the booty too  
  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
  
You see the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin' What up papi  
  
You think you got game?  
  
(Well holla at me)  
  
I know you're feelin' like my sexual tame  
  
Can make ya happy  
  
You'll remember me  
  
Left Eye - TLC  
  
You got to lick it before you stick it  
  
And that's just me  
  
I be killin' 'em with the Gucci fits and kicks  
  
And you be hurtin' my ears with them lines so swift  
  
You get a new approach  
  
You're game's a joke  
  
Co-signin' from the sidelines tryin' to poke  
  
I'm bigger than that  
  
You're small talk face the fact  
  
You wanna rock the boat a little  
  
Well earn your pass  
  
And it's the last call for alcohol  
  
Meet at the bar  
  
Me and my girls doin' it big  
  
We pop stars (yeah) Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
  
But the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'  
  
Girls talk about the booty too  
  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
  
You see the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin' Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
  
But the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'  
  
Girls talk about the booty too  
  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
  
You see the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin' Girls talkin' got ya all caught out there  
  
Why you thinkin' that it's all about ya  
  
Forget she told me everything about ya  
  
But the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'  
  
Girls talk about the booty too  
  
About the way a brother is hangin' too  
  
When you didn't think that nobody knew  
  
You see the girls are talkin'  
  
The girls are talkin'"  
  
Everyone burst into applause after the girls where done and the group headed back to the hotel after one more round of drinks.  
  
"So what does everyone want to do?" Fred asked the others  
  
"I know" Ginny bravely said, obviously no one else had any ideas. "we could play truth or dare"  
  
Hermione suddenly burst out "NO WAY! You are not getting me to play that game!"  
  
"Come on 'Mione, it won't be that bad" Ron said to her  
  
It took quite a while for the others to convince Hermione to play, they all pilled into the girl's room and sat around in a circle.  
  
"I go first because I thought up of playing." Ginny said, "okay, hmmmm.."  
  
"Wait, let's make this fair, because everyone will always pick on Hermione. Let me grab a bottle and whoever it lands on you have to do a truth or dare for." Harry said.  
  
"Fine, fine Harry."  
  
Harry left the room for a minute and came back shortly with an empty coke bottle in his hand. He grabbed one of Hermione's books that she brought and placed the bottle on there so it would spin better. Ginny took hold of the bottle and gave it a spin, it landed on Ron.  
  
"Okay big bro. Truth or dare"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Okay, umm..you have to..cover yourself in chocolate syrup head to toe."  
  
"that's the best you can do?"  
  
"I could do worse"  
  
"Never mind, where's the chocolate syrup?"  
  
Ginny brought her wand out of her suitcase and muttered some words, in a few seconds a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup was sitting in front of Ron. Ron grabbed the bottle, "hold on, I'm gonna get in the tub so I don't make as big of a mess"  
  
"But Ron, we can always clean it up with a simple spell, the ministry of magic can't control our magic used outside of the UK, and if they could, we could just get Fred and George to do it anyway." Hermione told him.  
  
"Okay fine." Ron opened the cap and tilted it upside down; chocolate syrup came pouring out all over him. He didn't seem to care; he even licked off all of the syrup around his mouth-when the whole bottle was used up Fred grabbed his wand and said the spell to clean up the mess.  
  
Ron spun the bottle, and it landed on Hermione. He had an evil grin on his face since the bottle stopped moving  
  
"Okay 'mione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Everyone was shocked at her decision, surely no one would think Hermione is [b]that[/b] wild.  
  
"Ok then, I dare you to put on the nurse outfit that Fred or George would most delighted to conjure for you and say go up to a random person's door on a floor in this hotel and say what the singing nurse says in Ferris Bueller's Day Off."  
  
"Uhh..ok then."  
  
George grabbed Fred's wand and a slutty nurse's outfit was soon laying out in front of Hermione, she went to the bathroom and put it on, including the wig and hat that the boys added while she was in there. Then they all followed her down to the fifth floor and hid while she chose a random door to knock on, a woman in her early twenties opened the door and Hermione saw her boyfriend in the background before she said her lines. "I heard that you were feeling ill. Headache, fever and a chill. I came to help restore your pluck 'cos I'm the nurse who likes to..." the door slammed in her face. "and she shut the door right at the exact moment too!"  
  
They heard shouting coming from the room when the left, it seems like that lady was yelling at her boyfriend, everyone just cracked up more.  
  
"and Hermione, as an added bonus, you have to stay in that outfit till we go to sleep. Or else you'll have to french kiss Ginny."  
  
Hermione wasn't a lesbian, and she had no intent on turning into one if she refused to wear the nurse's costume, so she sat herself down and spun the bottle. It landed on....  
  
A/N-once again-I'm really sorry for not updating the fic in so long-I hope you enjoyed the chapter-r/r!! 


End file.
